


Peaches And Cream

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: With Hawley out of the picture, and no other male threats on the horizon Ichabod Crane couldn't be happier. He knows he's wrong, he's a married man, but he can't help but want Leftenant Abbie Mills all to himself, but all of that could change when a night out at Mabie's has some of Abbie's male admirers from back in the day showing up, and serenading her with a couple of songs. "Oh my. How will Crane react.





	1. ?

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Because Abbie deserves this. Crane the cock blocker will see red. Hope you enjoy this one. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Comments are always welcome.

A week later after defeating the latest monster to hit the town of Sleepy hollow, Ichabod, Abbie ,Jenny as well as Katrina were all at the archives working on their latest case.,

 _Damn_ we sure could use some help from Hawley right about now says Abbie slamming down one of the books she had almost spent an hour on.  _Ugh_ this is frustrating. Does anybody have a clue as to where he is, it's like he dropped off the planet or something."

"Well that's Hawley for ya, Jenny replied, he'll pop back up at some point, anyways he's probably off chasing some new artifact he can sell on the black market."

Ichabod snorts. "I have to say i am not at all the least bit surprised in hearing this, seeing the type of company he keeps."

"Uh excuse you, says Jenny narrowing her eyes at him. Did you forget i was sitting here."

"Apologies Ms. Jenny, it of course slipped my mind that at one point the two of you were engaged in somewhat of a courtship. Truth be told he could care less as to where Nick Hawley was at the moment, just as long as he stayed far away from his partner, Grace Abigail Mills. Out of all the men he's crossed paths with during his lifetime, Mr.Hawley had to be one of the most annoying, and cockiest individuals he'd ever met, and what's worse had romantic feelings for his partner. This deeply unnerved him,because he couldn't tell if Abbie was completely aware of this, and if so purposely disregarded it because of the mission, either way he had to find out.Therefore  he cautiously and carefully approached the issue hoping to not give himself away. He had to find a way in, and so he started with;

 _"_ It seems Ms.Mills that i have been unfair in my assumption of Mr. Hawley. Even though I still find him annoying, he's... not without his... charms _,_  glancing at her nervously, trying to gauge her reaction and was met with a frown.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that if he were to...,but then immediately changed his words. "All i'm saying is that if he were to see anyone, I wouldn't...

Understanding where he was coming from, she then responded. "Oh that's _never_ going to happen. With _anyone."_

Her first words made gave him a brief sigh of relief. The second half not so much."

"Are you telling me Ms. Mills that you will never be involved with anyone, _ever._ Since when? 

"Since always, she replied in a casual tone.

And that was the end of that conversation. She would never see him as anything more than just a colleague, briefly looking across the room at the woman he's spent so many nights dreaming of having between his sheets. He knew it made no sense to feel this way, but ever since awakening in this century he's found himself jealous of any man who dare look her way. It was bad enough he had to find out that she hadn't been single for too long,before having met her jealous, and possessive ex. Luke Morales. Thankfully, he too has come and gone like so many others, and he couldn't be happier. But part of him still held out hope, though he chided himself for it.    

 _Stop kidding yourself Ichabod,_ he muttered to himself. You said you would honor your duty to your marriage, and yet here you are pining away at what you can't have.But if i can't have her no...

 _-"_ Hey anybody up for going to Mabie's tonight, says Jenny interrupting his thoughts. "Turns out it's ** _guy's only_ **karaoke night."

"I'm definitely in says Abbie. Could use a few drinks after the week i've had."

Jenny looked over at Crane. What about you two. "You in?

"What do you say wife." Is it a date? She looked at him confused. "Oh apologies, you have yet to pick up on _this_ generation's use of the English language, including their use of slang. My love, will you do me the honor in accompanying me with a night out on the town," he asked following it with a bow.

"Yes. I have to say i am looking forward to this karaoke Ichabod's been telling me about. From what he says. People get drunk, take the stage, and sing?"

Mmph. Something liked that, Abbie responded. You know, It's too bad it's men's only night, otherwise i'd take the stage myself."

"Leftenant i didn't know you sang, Crane sounding surprised."

"Well there's a _lot_ you don't know about me Crane, she replied in a curt tone. Honestly he was beginning to work her last nerve, both he and his witch of a wife. If he wasn't gushing over her, he was going on and on about her _so- called_ powers.

"I still have yet to see that bitch cast a spell that actually works."

"Did you just call Katrina a bitch? Jenny asked, looking at her sister with a small smirk. 

"So what if i did  "I can't stand her. She's done nothing but cause problems for me and Crane, and then i' always find myself feeling uncomfortable around them and i don't know why, and..., shrugging her shoulders before letting out a huff. "I don't know."

"Sure you do. You my dear sister, have feelings for Crane, and _he_ in turn has feelings for you, and you would know that if you paid a little more attention at how hard he tries to persuade you that he's all about his marriage."

"I'm sorry. What? 

"Hawley."

 "I'm not interested in him." Plus the two of you dated.

"Yeah but there is someone who seemed awfully bothered by Hawley's obvious crush. And that would be your boy over there. Captain Ichabod Crane. Trust me, i've seen the dirty looks he gives him, not to mention all the negative comments.

"First of all that's just Crane you know, he's all gentlemanly and manners and-"

-"Cocky. _entitled. possessive._ especially when it comes to you, Jenny Interjects. And as far as i'm concerned he can't have it both ways.

"Meaning...

"Meaning, you need to get back out there, have some fun, date. Who gives a rat's ass what Crane wants. This time let him be the one sitting on the sidelines having to watch as you have your pick of gorgeous men around town. Trust me when i say this. Crane is more than happy to see you single, but are you going to allow him to make you feel guilty for having a social life outside of him?

"No."

 _Good_. Then i suggest you start tonight. Jenny winked at her.

 


	2. Peaches & Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie gets ready for tonight. Crane is beyond distracted by Abbie's appearance. Let the jealousy begin, though if he were smart he'd keep his eyes to himself. Jenny stirs the pot a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have given kudos and have read this story. I apologize for any mistakes. The guys will be coming through in the next chapter.

Abbie thought back to her sister's words as she got ready for tonight. She's right. Why have i denied myself a bit of happiness, while Crane gets to be in a relationship. Shit he ought to be grateful that i was willing to switch places with his wife in purgatory, all so they could be together. Yep Mills, this is definitely one of those Janet Jackson "What Have You Done For Me Lately" type situations. Not a goddamn thing she muttered to herself, as she walked over to her closet, and pulled out her favorite pair of Ginger 7 flared jeans in a dark wash, a ruffled sleeveless midriff top in peach, gold strapped heels, and gold chandelier earrings. She decided on playing up her eyes, and then paired it  with a tinted nude gloss, swept her wavy hair to the side, and sprayed on her favorite honey amber perfume, grabbed her leather jacket and headed out the door to meet her sister.

 

"Damn you look hot sis! I hope you're ready for every guy in the place who will be drooling all over you. Including Crane.

  _Whatever_ you say she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah it _is_ whatever i say because you and i both know it's the truth. Do you know how many men in town have been waiting for a sign that you're finally back on the market, since your breakup Luke, which by the way was eons ago."

"Are you done?"

"Hardly." While you're busy getting phone numbers,I'll be sitting back enjoying the steam coming out of Ichy's ears. Not to mention the huge boner he'll be having once he sees you. This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait!

Abbie laughed. Wow,you really want to see him suffer."

"Hell yes i do. Crane wants to have his cake and eat it too, only it's not Katrina's cake he wants to eat, laughing hysterically.

  _God_ you are _so_ nasty."

"Well someone's gotta be, might as well be me, she replied, as they both climbed into the truck. Jenny who usually drives like a bat of hell, got them there in under 10 minutes. The parking lot looked pretty full as they pulled in. "Fuck there's a shit ton of people here tonight"! says Jenny.

"Tell me about it, this place is going to be crawling with women tonight. You mention Guy Karaoke Night, and females are thinking one thing only, they both looked at each other. 'Magic Mike."

"By the way, do you think Crane's here?"

"Probably. I got a text from Joe earlier saying that he couldn't make it, but agreed to let Crane borrow his car for the night."

"Wow it's weird, Abbie says shaking her head.

"What?

"It's just that i'm so used to it being just us. You know, me and Crane,,fighting side by side."

 _Gee._ **_Thanks._**

"Come on, you know what i mean. _Us_ as in witnesses. Partners in crime. Yin and yang, and now...that's all changed she said letting out a deep sigh. With his wife around, the vibe is just completely off, plus i can't just show up to the cabin whenever i want to now.

 _Hold on, a_ re you saying that you would just show up unannounced, no phone call? no text? Okay _please please t_ ell me that at least once out of those times you've seen him naked."

"No not really."

"But you have _seen_ something."

"Maybe i've seen him In a towel. Fresh out of the shower, she said closing her eyes.

 _No way._ Are you serious, Jenny said giggling like a teenage girl, before turning serious. "Eh em. Is he...

Abbie looked at her, said nothing, and walked right past her, but Jenny wasn't about to let this go.

 _Abbie. Abbie_  You didn't answer my question.

"Oh look there they are, still ignoring her.

"Fine i can wait, but i want details later, as the two of them walked over.

"Ms. Mills. Ms. Jenny,Crane stood up from the table, and in doing so nearly knocked over his drink, as he took in his Abbie's appearance. _God help me_ , _how is it possible for anyone to be that beautiful_ , his eyes roamed over her. she looked absolutely stunning, so much so that it was becoming harder for him not to stare. He forgot all together that his wife was sitting right there next to him.

 _For gods sake's Ichabod get a hold of yourself_ , he thought, but it was too late, she managed to stun him again with the removal over her jacket, This was most unfair, the peach colored top she wore not only complimented her skin tone, but gave way to a flat toned stomach that he had long dreamt of seeing, but her jeans, her jeans were entirely different than what she normally wore, still tight in all the right places tight,  starting from the hips, leading all the way down to her nicely toned long legs, flaring at the bottom. Right away he noticed her small delicate feet encased in gold heels, her toes were painted a nude peach. 

"Leftenant you look... beautiful. "You as well Ms. Jenny, nearly forgetting his manners.

 _Thanks Crane_ , flashing him her thousand watt smile, before turning and placing her jacket on the back of her chair.

"Seems i'm not the only one though, nodding in Katrina's direction.

"Good evening Ms. Mills, her eyes raked over Abbie's appearance, wondering just what sort of thoughts were entering her husbands mind, and how often did she dress in such manner.

 _Bloody hell_ was she trying to kill him. Her top was not only backless, but tied at the back which led seductively down the bottom of her back, It's purpose seeming to draw the eyes downward to the most delectable backside he'd ever laid eyes on, and obviously it  had worked because right away he could feel the eyes in the room look directly at their table.

Jenny looked around the room. "Shit this place _is_ a madhouse."  It was just as they had suspected the bar was packed full of women, but there seemed to be an equal amount of men as well. "So what are we drinking."

Icahbod, who normally wouldn't pass on anything alcoholic was so preoccupied with the male patrons of the room, That he hadn't even heard Jenny's question.

My love. Ms. Mills asked you a question.

His eyes finally broke away briefly to hear what his wife was saying. "I'm sorry. What seems to be the problem."

Katrina looked at her husband, confused. My love what are you talking about. Ms. Mills was simply asking you what it is you would like to drink. Are you alright. Your mind seems to be elsewhere."

"I'm perfectly fine, he replied with a small smile. "Though it is rather hot in here."

"Yeah Abbie does look hot doesn't she, replied Jenny casting him a mischievous grin .She knew exactly what was bothering him, as she watched the blush move from his cheeks, down his neck, to the open collar of his exposed chest.

"Ms. Jenny shooting, her a warning glance. Why on earth would she say something like that. Did she somehow suspect that he had feelings for her sister, and if so, could she at least mind her words, especially when things between he and his wife are already tense. He'd already found himself sleeping on a cot at the archives, due to an argument they had prior to their reconciliation. If one could call it that. Katrina had grown rather sour with him over what she felt was his possessiveness over his partner, and the opposite sex.

"Do you take me to be a fool, dear husband.

"Katrina what on earth are you talking about."

"You think i haven't noticed.

"I don't understand. Are you accusing me of something."

Yes. It's the way you look at her.

The way i loo-"

-"Make no mistake,Grace Abigail Mills is indeed a very beautiful woman, What man wouldn't notice. It's rather obvious you have, and it would be very wise of you not to _insult_ my intelligence by stating otherwise. Lest you want me to bring up your indifference regarding the angel Orion.

"He had no business trying to persuade the leftenant in helping him to destroy the world. Do you know he wanted power over all of humanity?"

"With Abigail at his side. Admit it, that's what's bothering you. Isn't it. His interest in her.

And that's how it all came to be,. Him at the archives.Their marriage on thin ice.Whatever they once had was no longer existed. He had already fallen, the moment he laid eyes on her from behind the steel bars of his jail cell.

Lord help me, how will i be able to make it though the night with her looking like that, taking a nice long swig of his beer,while allowing himself once again to have another look. 

 

 


	3. Peaches & Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie get's a surprise, and get's serenaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. Thank you for the kudos, and comments,. Will post another chapter, however i don't know when. Feeling a bit under the weather.

"Oh boy somebody _really_ loves their boy bands of the 90's. Let's see... we've already heard, Backstreet Boys, N' Sync, and 98 Degrees what's next.

 

"Well i don't know what you were expecting, says Abbie grinning. It is after all guy karaoke night. What did you think you we were going to get."

 

"Heavy Metal , you know a little air guitar would have been great, or some Vanilla Ice, Rico Suave...

 

"I can't believe you went there with Rico Suave."Seriously, says Abbie laughing.

 

"What?? _He was hot._

 

"Jenny the guy might have been cute, but the outfit... come on. It was cheesy as hell and you know it. But if shirtless, greased up, wearing a leather jacket, with long greasy hair and a bandanna are your thing, who am i to stop you.

 

Jenny rolled her eyes."Oh please don't give me that shit, especially when Luke was practically another version of him. Where did you meet him anyways

 

"At a Salsa club."

 

Mmhm jenny nodding her head. And wasn't it you who was going on and on about how sexy he was in his crisp white shirt, which you said was open by the way, and that he was _muscular_ and _fit_ in _all_ the right places. 

 

Crane looked at his partner, waiting for a response. It wasn't often that she spoke of the details of her relationship with him, let alone how they met. This was interesting. Even though he couldn't stand the detective, he could see why she might have chosen him, he was handsome, but as far as he was concerned that was the only thing he had going for him. He found him to be arrogant, cocky, smug, and downright annoying...

 

"Excuse me, a waitress began placing drinks on the table. "These were sent over by some very handsome men sitting at the back table. Abbie and Jenny looked at one another grinning as they happily accepted, while inquiring as to who the gentleman might be.

 

"Uh leftenant, do you think it wise to accept rinks from a stranger, especially given what you've told me, of men drugging women's drinks whilst distracted.

 

Abbie narrowing her eyes at him responded. Do i look distracted to you, and second, the drinks are simply paid for THAT'S IT! 

 

"Cheers to that said Jenny raising her glass.

 

"I would love to thank them. "Did you get there names?"

 

Shaking her head and smiling. "No, and i've never seen them in here before, and if i had i would have remembered because  these fellas are _fine_. Girl you're lucky, two of them look like chocolate gods, and the other two have the prettiest eyes i have ever seen in my life. Mm, mm, mm. I should've gotten the digits.

 

Whoa, whoa , whoa, hod up. Abbie throwing her hand in the air. Tell me this. Are two of the guys dark skin, muscular one of them may or may not have a beard.

 

The waitress nodded. Mmhm.

 

Abbie began to grin, as she looked over at Jenny. "it can't be. Danny?

 

Jenny shrugging her shoulders. "Don't look at me i have no idea, And who's Danny? i've never heard you mention his name before."

 

"I haven't mentioned a lot of names. We didn't talk for nearly thirteen years remember? But if you must know Danny and i went to college together, and we might have messed around a few times, but nothing serious.At least not on my part, turns out he and i had one thing in common though.

 

Yeah? What?

 

"Quantico."

 

"So if you hadn't deferred. "You two might still be together"?

 

"I doubt it. Look Danny was cool, fun, and good at certain... clearing her throat Abbie, _Things_. deciding not say anything further, especially given her partner's attitude towards sex before marriage, although with him coming from a generation of freaky forefathers he shouldn't talk. I'm sure he's no innocent himself, she thought.

 

Any other time Crane would relish in hearing the details of the leftenants past, but he was all too preoccupied with finding out just who these unworthy undeserving drunkards were, buying her drinks. _The nerve,_ he thought. A true gentleman would come over and introduce himself, instead they are hiding.

 

Jenny eyes zeroed in on Crane whose lips were pressed in a thin hard line. Look at him, she thought. He is so jealous, She knows he wants to say something. If Katrina wasn't here, he would be all over this. "You okay there Crane? 

 

"I am fine Ms. Jenny, replied in a rather short tone.

 

"Alright just checking. "So, turning her attention back to her sister. Anything else you wanna share, she asked raising her eyebrows.

 

"No- not- really. Abbie refusing to meet her eyes. We talk here and there. And he might have helped me on a couple of things involving some of our cases.

 

" _Are you serious_. Wait you didn't tell him anything did you. Jenny who was now concerned as to what her sister might have said that got her good friend to help her out.  Abbie i get that he's cool, and that he's in a position that might be of some help, But he's freaking FBI Abbie. The last thing we need is him up in our business, even if he is good at you-know-what."

 

"First of all i trust Danny, okay. And second, It's not like i gave him any details about what it was about. So there's no reason for him to go looking for anything suspicious unless you've done something that would put you on his radar. And i'm assuming you haven't, looking pointedly at her sister.

 

"No. At least not yet anyways,grinning wickedly. 

 

 _Jenny_ , sending her sister a look of warning. I swear to god if you're into some deep shi..

 

-"Abbie look, Jenny pointing her finger to a group of black men, two of them were dark skin, and the other two were light, and the waitress wasn't kidding their eyes were gorgeous. It was hard not to stare, they were the best looking guys there, and obviously by the way the females were acting they would need bodyguards just to fight them off. _Damn they are hot._ Do you think they're the one's who bought us the drinks, she asked. "Abbie. _Hello_ earth to Abbie, waving her hand in front of her face.

 

"That's him. That's Danny, and Morris, Jesse and, Michael??

 

 _"What!?_   Jenny don't tell me your friends with all of those guys as well. And that fine ass motherfucker coming this way that's Danny? Holy shit! Even Katrina looked, which further incensed Crane.

 

"They are definitely coming in your direction. "i would like to dedicate this first song to the finest and baddest female i have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. "And she is fine, Isn"t she fellas, garnering hoots, hollers, and whistles from the crowd. Mm, mm, mm, giving that ten thousand watt smile of his that would make any girl weak in the knees. "I told you i might be coming to town, he said winking at her, all Abbie could do was cover her face, before looking at him again.

 

"I am going to kill you, she mouthed.

 

"You remember this one, as the song 'Feenin' by Jodeci came on, He began singing.

 

_Take my money. My house and my car. For one hit of you, You can have it all baby. Cause making love..._

 

Crane looked at the man, and at Abbie who was indeed blushing, and fanning herself as he watched Danny drop to his knees. This man was singing and dedicating this song to her. Perfect. What's next a proposal? he thought sarcastically. 

 

" _You got me feenin, feenin, feenin. Got me going crazy._

Abbie felt like she was about to pass out.  Danny  looked good as sweat made it's way down the front of his white open collared shirt, showing off his broad muscled chest. _Jesus_   she said to herself clenching her thighs. Danny wasn't the only one though looking fine as fuck so were the other three. Danny was definitely giving her bedroom eyes. "Not sure if i really want to go there with Danny, but Morris, Morris i can definitely get down with. "I know i shouldn't do this, but fuck being a witness tonight. To Be Continued.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just who will Abbie go home with. And how will Crane react. I think we already know. Lol.


	4. Peaches & Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty women. Alpha male tension between Danny and Crane of course! What else? Lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter four. This seemed longer to me. Anyways hope you guys like it. Feel free to leave comments. And thank you to those who have read and given kudos! I'll try and correct for any mistakes!

The women in the crowd went wild as the men exited the stage. 

"You plan on introducing me to your little fan club Jenny asked in amusement.

"i'm sorry what, Abbie replied, barely taking her eyes off all the exposed muscled flesh.

 _I said_. "Are you going to introduce me, saying it a bit louder.

"Of course. But please Jen I'm warning  you. Don't embarrass me."

"I won't. But I can't say the same for your partner over there.  Crane's face had soured as he sat glaring at the men as they made their way over to their table.

 _Damn_. Smells like sex in here! Jenny exclaimed loudly, her words nearly causing Crane to nearly choke on his drink.

"My love are you alright Katrina asked in concern.

"I'm am fine, he said coughing and waving his hands away. It seems my drink may have gone the wrong way. (Cough) (Cough).

Jenny peered around the room at all the eager women who were more than willing to toss their bras and panties at the men, Each of them zeroing in on which one they wanted.

"There's no way they're single."

"I don't know. But It seems as though male lead might know one of the women over there at the table. Who? Which one?

"Her. Pointing in Abbie's direction. "The petite one in the peach colored top and perfect ass!"

"Ugh figures. _And_ she's drop dead gorgeous on top of that. "Well there goes our chances ladies! 

"Speak for yourself. There's only one of her vs. _all_ of us."

"Yeah well in case you missed it there are two other women sitting there at the table. The one sitting next to her, looks like her sister. Can't tell if the redhead and the guy next to each other are together.He's gorgeous though."

 "Definitely easy on the eyes. If you're willing to look past the whole thrift shop colonial thing he's got going on.

"I bet he's the take charge type. " _Oh yes. Take me Captain. Take me._  They all laughed as Katrina who had been listening in took note of their conversation.

"It seems you have captured the attention of a few ladies here tonight my love."

He' always had a knack for drawing unwanted attention from female admirers whose feelings he didn't reciprocate, Like his childhood friend Mary Wells who had later on tracked him down to Sleepy Hollow.He was surprised to see her. 

"Mary I am deeply sorry for you to have come all this way. But as you can see, you and I are not the same people as we once were.

  _Are you saying you no longer want to marry me.''Her voice raising in anger. Have you forgotten the promise you made to my father. Or is it simply that you have set your sights on someone else. It's her isn't it?!_ " _Katrina. I saw the way she looked at you. Like a cat marking her territory._

_"I assure you it is not what you think. She is engaged to my best friend._

_Oh Please Ichabod do not take me for a fool. So what are your plans. Are you going to steal her away. Do you not understand how that would look on both our families._

_Mary..."_

_Now, I suggest that you have your bags packed for the long journey home!_ She said storming off.

Those were the last words they had exchanged, except for a note that had been sent to him apologizing for her behavior. And that she would be returning to Scotland alone. Unfortunately for him what he would later find out, was that she had fallen to her death. A death that had been kept secret by his wife Katrina. According to her, Mary had demanded she meet with her.

"She accused me of somehow bewitching you. She was so angry Ichabod. Suddenly she's rushing towards I moved to step out of the way and then I don't know because her foot must have tripped on a root or something, and the next thing I knew she had gone over. There was nothing I could do .She was dead. _Please Ichabod_  .You have to know that if there was even the slightest chance in bringing her back I would have. But that was the thing. Katrina was a witch. A very powerful one at that. And somewhere in the back of his mind a thought had lingered as to whether or not she had been telling him the truth. So much pain could have been spared. So much death, including that of his late friend Caroline, and the near drowning of his lovely partner leftenant Mills.All of it at the hands of Mary's scorned and restless spirit.

"She seems hell bent on killing those with whom I most deeply care. The words he expressed after almost losing her, words He had  hoped would strike a chord, but she instead refused to look at him. Her face unreadable as she carried on, pretending as if she hadn't heard him at all. Or had she?

"Yo! Abbie! Danny called out, approaching her and pulling her into a long embrace.

"Danny. "Oh my god! What are you doing here!

"what do you think I'm doing here. I came to see you. "Damn girl let me look at you. Mm, mm,mm. You look good, shaking his head in disbelief. It's been what ages since I seen you. You haven't changed a bit.

"You need to stop, poking him in the chest playfully.

"What? You look good!

"Damn dawg  are you gonna at least allow us to get a hug in, Damn, says Morris.Each of them giving her a hug. "Danny's right you look fine as hell. Licking his lips in appreciation." Police work got you lookin all fit and tight.

Crane at the man's caddish behavior. "For god's sake put your tongue back in your mouth he muttered, thinking know one had heard him, but of course leave it to Jenny. 

"Down Boy! she replied. 

"Now if things don't work out between you and my boy Danny here. I am  _always, always_ available.

"Is that so?' I was unaware that he and i were together.shooting him a glance. Just what exactly has he been telling you." And second how do you know i'm single." I might be seeing someone,

"Doubt it. Back in college there were hella dudes lining up wanting to date you and you refused. Saying you were all about the books. That you didn't have time to date. And the next thing _we_ know you're dating this fool! It got me right here, Morris said beating his fist to his chest.

"Yep me too, says Jesse, hanging his head."

-"Don't listen to em says Michael. They got over it eventually. But I on the other hand never did. I'd always hoped that you and I would have a chance." 

Abbie looked at him not knowing what to say. He was serious!

"She's definitely available!" Says Jenny chiming in.

-"Uh, Ms. Jenny I don't thi-"

Jenny cut him a look. Which clearly meant shut up!

"So what do you say. Are you seeing anyone."

 _"_ Not at the moment. Suddenly feeling warm under his gaze.

 _Hold up!_ , Danny protested. Are you for real?

_Hell yeah I'm for real._

_Gentleman Please._ Crane standing up from the table. I"m sure the leftenant Is more than able to decide for herself as to whether or not to pursue a relationship with either of you.

And you are...?" Danny looking him up and down.

"My name is Ichabod Crane. Friend and partner of leftenant Mills."

"So you're the guy who works for her."

Crane didn't like his smug and arrogant tone. Agent Reynolds I.."

-"So you know who I am then, he replied squaring his shoulders.

"As I was saying. We are partners. As in... taking a step forward. _Equals_. Which I am quite sure that someone of your stature can understand.

Sensing the tension, Abbie stepped between them. Okay you two calm down.

"Danny chill out bruh.

"Is everything okay over here the waitress asked coming over. I heard there's a fight.

"Nope no fight, replied Jenny. (Just you typical alpha male dick measuring).

"Well since I'm here can i get you any-thing, she asked running her fingers down her cleavage in hopes that one of the men would notice.

"A round of beers would be nice, _Thanks_ says Jenny handing her a tip in hopes she would go away. But instead she was too busy staring at Michael.

"Mindy is it, Jenny finally capturing her attention.

"Yes!

"Is there some reason why you're still here?'

"I was just wond-"

 _Don't_ wonder. Just bring us our drinks, and maybe I'll put in a good word to your boss about how helpful you've been.

"Be back in five, hurrying off.

"I'm sorry where are my manners. Guys this is my sister Jenny. And..

-"Katrina Crane."

"So you two are are married? Danny chuckled. Didn't seem that way a few minutes ago.

"You'll have to excuse my husband. He has a tendency to play the knight in shining armor whenever he feels a lady may be in distress.

'Hmph. Well maybe someone needs to remind him, that _this_ is the 21st century.

"So... says Abbie trying to divert from the conversation. What have you guys been doing with yourselves. Jesse I know you always wanted to be a doctor."

"Yeah. I'm actually head cardiologist at Seattle Grey's hospital.

"Congratulation's that's amazing! I'll definitely know who to see if something happens. Hopefully nothing like that will happen! And Morris what about you. 

"I am looking at expanding my restaurant business. 

"Soul Food. Right? 

"You know it. We're talkin  Southern fried chicken , my mom's recipe of course. Buttermilk biscuits, Mac and Cajun mac 'n cheese, Collard greens, sweet potato pie, Coconut cake. And a few other things.

"So where exactly are you looking to expand, _please_ say Sleepy Hollow. _Please!_

"Atlanta, but since I'm here i guess I could check things out. Morris winked at her.

"Now that leaves you. Abbie turning to Michael. 

"I am a professor.

"Really? What do you teach."

"The supernatural. Ghosts, vampires,demon. You now are we the only one's walking the earth or are there other things out there that exist that we can't see, because we don't allow ourselves to.

Abbie was shocked and dismayed in what she had just heard. What were the odds of this happening. That maybe. Just maybe, Michael was the man she could see herself sharing her secret with. To finally be able to tell someone who she is. But could she take that risk, and if so what would that mean for her and Crane?

_-Stay tuned!_

 

 

" 

 

 

 


End file.
